An Indirect Reply
by Everlasting Hello
Summary: I AM NOT FALLING FOR YOU. SHUT UP, LEN. ...She's right, she's not falling for you. She fell for you a long time ago. -Reply to Ventiwing's Typing in Circles-


AN - This is a reply to Ventiwing's story Typing in Circles, so if you don't read that beforehand you _might _be a little confused. I suggest you read it, because it's hilarious.

alghfkgldfh THIS. This gave me so much trouble and I suck at writing letters. (You want to know why I always write in third-person pov? This is why.) But we have to practice the stuff we suck at if we ever hope to get better, and since she offered to let someone write a reply, this happened. (I actually read the original story last month and thought that it was too close to the deadline for me to possibly write a reply, then I realized that the deadline was the end of July, not June. Herp a derp.) I did things a tad different than in the original story, so I hope she doesn't mind.

I'm sorry if this is terribad. ;A;

* * *

"Hatsune-san! It's time for your costume fitting!"

Miku looked up from her laptop and pouted. The teal-haired girl was sitting on her bed in the hotel room she shared with Sonika.

"Wait just a minute. I'm typing up an email to Len-kun!" she protested. Her manager shook his head firmly.

"No, Hatsune-san. If we don't leave right now, you're going to be late!" Miku looked at Sonika for help, but the multilingual Vocaloid just shook her head.

"You should go ahead and go, you can finish that later."

Miku let out a _humph_ as she closed her laptop and set it down on her bed. She got up to leave, and as soon as the door closed behind her Sonika pounced onto her bed and grabbed the small computer. As per usual, Miku had just closed her laptop instead of logging out of her email and turning it off. Sonika giggled as she crossed her legs and settled the computer in her lap. She pulled up the email Miku had been replying to and read it quickly, then smiled.

Oh yes, Rin was right. Len obviously had a thing for Miku, and Sonika knew that the teal-haired diva liked him back. Now was the perfect time to make her move so that she could finally get the two of them together... maybe.

* * *

Dear Len, ((Hey, you guys! This is Sonika, Hatsune-san's personal interpreter. I've been touring with her so that she won't make a complete idiot of herself during her stay in America. You'll hear more from me in a bit!))

Things in America are going great! Right now I'm in a hotel in a southern state that is called Florida. I'm _supposed _to be taking a short break, but my manager keeps bossing me around and forcing me to do stuff to get ready for the upcoming concerts once we start traveling again. He's such a meanie, even worse than Meiko-nee! (Please don't tell her I said that.) Sonika-san has been really nice and taken me to the beach a few times. The water is really clear and beautiful, but she keeps telling me that if I'm not careful a shark is going to get me. That would really ruin my career as a diva, huh?

((Oh, Hatsune-san. If a shark got you, there wouldn't be enough of you left to put in a bucket. It doesn't help that she's constantly wearing that bracelet, and everyone knows that sharks are attracted to shiny stuff like jewelry. Hey, Kagamine-san, do you remember that bracelet you gave her for her birthday two years ago? The one she supposedly lost soon afterwards? Yeah, she told me ALL about it. She said that you looked so sheepish when you gave it to her that she was afraid if she wore it around you, it would embarrass you. How adorable is that? She packed it in her luggage, and she's been wearing it nonstop the entire time we've been here.))

For the record, Len-kun, I _was_ laughing at your email. Then you went and bashed on leeks, and now I am absolutely fuming at you. Rin's not mean, you're the real meanie! How on earth could you say that about the number one vegetable in the whole entire world? Leeks have such a wonderful color and flavor, and they taste way better than your stupid bananas (or Rin's oranges)! Yeah, bananas might be good for cramps, but they taste too squishy for me. Leeks are nice and crunchy and so... They're just perfect, okay! And I don't have to beat your logic. All I have to do is tear up a little, and Meiko-nee will beat you like a dog.

((It seems I have totally underestimated Hatsune-san. She can be quite aggressive when it comes to leeks. But to tell the truth, every time she gets homesick, she goes out and buys a freaking TON of bananas and oranges. I think she really misses the both of you. She doesn't even eat them, she just sits on her bed and cries while holding the bags. I think the smell of the fruit comforts her in some weird way. It's kind of sad to watch, because when she gets like that she refuses to let anyone else near her. You guys need to visit sometime, because she really misses her family.))

You saw the Toyota commercial? Did you see all of the others, too? I had a lot of fun filming those (I got to whack a guy over the head with a leek!) and I think they did a fantastic job. The hotdog man kind of freaks me out though, and I tried a bacon-wrapped hotdog. It was disgusting, and I had to make a smoothie of leeks to get the taste out of my mouth. A lot of people over here seem to be obsessed with bacon. It appears that there's two things Americans like -

1. Fried food

2. Awesome teal-haired divas who know how to dance and can sing like an angel (does that sound like anyone you know?)

You can try to start a Kagamine revolution while I'm away, but we all know that my people will come flocking back to their queen as soon as she returns!

((So Hatsune-san has graduated from the number one princess to the queen of Japan? I suggest you run, Kagamine-san, because you have a bad track record when it comes to monarchs (remember what happened in Daughter of Evil?). Seeing Hatsune-san's reaction to that bacon-wrapped hotdog was the best thing ever, and I seriously wish you could have seen it. Then again, maybe it's a good thing you didn't. Hatsune-san almost threw up, and the last thing we need is for you to get disgusted by her almost losing her lunch!))

Len-kun, you are NOT allowed to bash on America until you've seen it yourself! I think all of you guys need to come over here for a visit. There's a lot of people here who are fans of all of us, and I bet they would really freak out if they could meet you guys. And maybe... instead of a welcome-back-to-Japan date, you and I could go on a welcome-to-America date? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A "DATE" DATE. I AM NOT FALLING FOR YOU. SHUT UP, LEN. I CAN ALREADY SEE THAT STUPID SMIRK YOU GET SOMETIMES, AND IT'S MAKING ME WANT TO PUNCH THE KEYBOARD REPEATEDLY.

...I wonder what would happen if I actually did that?

wytoituiuerywtiur985

Cool!

((It seems I totally underestimated Hatsune-san's stupidity as well as her temper. She is quite a special girl. And she's right, she's not falling for you. She fell for you a long time ago, Kagamine-san, and you must be just as special as her to have not noticed it yet. Do people in Japan go around with blinders on or something?))

Do I detect a tinge of jealousy in your voice, Len-kun? GASP. Do you really think I would go to a new country and just start randomly dating every hot stranger I find? Shouldn't I be more worried about you getting bored and becoming a total man-whore because I'm not there to drag you around and keep you away from those evil women of ill repute? Then again, maybe I shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. You sing a lot of songs about sex, but you're actually one of the most innocent people I know. I've seen things that made Rin blush fly right over your head. It's kind of funny actually, because after hearing some of the songs you sing I can't help but wonder if you actually understand the meaning of your own words. But you shouldn't worry about me. I actually did meet a guy over here, and we're going pretty steady right now. He likes to sleep in my bed every night, but we're not doing anything bad.

((PFFFFFFFT. OH GOD, HATSUNE-SAN. Okay, Kagamine-san, before I get to all the other stuff that she said, I MUST address that last part. Not long after we came to America, Hatsune-san's manager gave her a Golden Retriever puppy as a present. She absolutely ADORES that dog, and it sleeps curled up next to her in her bed every night. THAT is the guy she's talking about. Hatsune-san has actually been turning down almost all the date offers she's received so far. And do you want to know what she named that dog? Banana. Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, I'm going back to the rest of what she said. You are giving off quite a jealous vibe, Kagamine-san, and the words of your sister only reinforce it. I've actually heard Spice! and a few other sexual songs by you, and I must say that I am quite surprised to find out that you are an innocent person. I think that's kind of cute, and I'm pretty sure that Hatsune-san thinks so, too. She keeps ranting about how all the guys over here are total perverts and that it's disgusting, so I think she may like a guy who still has some innocence. Or maybe she just likes you, hm?))

I have a appointment to try on a new costume later, so I guess I better go. I'll talk to you later, and see if you guys can come over to visit sometime soon, okay?

((She actually left to go to that appointment a few minutes ago. That's why I've been able to add all my commentary. Oh, and Banana is at the vet right now because it was time to get him fixed. Have you ever been to the vet, Kagamine-san?))

Love,

Hatsune Miku

((and Sonika. Say hi to Luka for me! And to your sister. She's absolutely hilarious.))

* * *

Sonika paused and glanced at the clock. It had only taken her a few minutes to make her additions, and now she felt like something was missing. She glanced at the end of the email, then grinned brightly. Maybe she could just nudge things along a little bit more?

* * *

PS - I really do miss you, Len. If I say that I love you, will you come to America sooner?

* * *

Sonika sent the email, then quickly went through the original message and removed all of her additions (she knew she wouldn't have to delete the copy in the sent folder because Miku never checked that anyway). She closed the laptop and returned it to its previous spot on Miku's bed. Not long afterwards, Miku returned from her costume fitting.

"Hey, Sonika-san. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" the teal-haired diva asked as she plopped down on her bed and opened her laptop.

"Nope, nothing at all," Sonika said nonchalantly as she turned on the TV.

* * *

AN - Yep, it's really short (for me, anyway). I did some stuff differently than I usually do, such as everyone using Japanese honorifics (since it specified that they were from Japan) and calling Miku's hair teal (because Sonika's is greener). And that's all I want to say, really.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
